Wanda (Malec Version)
by tkawaiii2013
Summary: What if Alec was kidnapped by HYDRA? What if the Maximoff twins weren't the only ones who survived? How would Magnus handle a confident pyromaniac Alec?


Alec is Wanda

What if Alec was kidnapped by HYDRA? What if the Maximoff twins weren't the only ones who survived? How would Magnus handle a confident pyromaniac Alec?

Some information; underline (Anael)

_Italic (Michael)_

**Bold is the two talking together.**

Since Alec is the head of the institute early on, he can't go on missions regularly, so there will be scenes where Underhill will take his place.

There will be a reason why two archangels choose to protect and communicate with Alec.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

I was about eleven years old when it happened, Jace and I were on a mission in a foreign country, Sokovia, weird signs were coming up on the radar and our group of eight people should observe, we split into pairs, a more experienced hunter and a novice. , and luckily, Jace was with an older guy, me and my mentor were attacked, I was hit by a tranquilizer and I woke up in a lab, there was a scepter there and he was pulsing with sinister energy, I got several painful injections, they seemed to expect some reaction, but nothing happened and they seemed to get increasingly frustrated.

"I do not understand, he is lasting much longer than the other guinea pigs, even the oldest who was with him has died, and yet the boy has not developed any improvement baron."

"Use the scepter."

'Yes, sir'.

And the scepter came, I tried to resist, but it was days of excruciating pain until I blacked out, woke up with new features and white and red streaks in my hair, and a voice in my head, voices.

"_Calm down child, you're safe now"_

_help is coming '_

**We have decided that you will not remember this now but you are our chosen, our protégé, at the right time your powers will rise, we will always be with you, have Faith.**

I didn't know, but I was found miles away from Sokovia, with five more bodies, the other Shadowhunters captured, we were found by Jia Penhallow and Imogen Herondale, the bodies had signs of torture and I had Michael's imprint on my shoulder, and the strands in my hair, apart from that I didn't seem to have been touched, next to us were also our equipment, after the interrogation, where I didn't remember anything that happened, I was taken back home and Jace told me that the Silence brothers needed to fall asleep to the parabatai rune, because he was feeling my pain, it was decided that the angel Michael protected me, so the mark on my shoulder.

Glamor hid my colored hair, and I didn't think about any of this until I was fourteen and I started to remember what happened and realized that I started to get faster, and I could read people's minds, from magic and a few more things , my favorite was the fireballs and that I was the protégé of Michael and Anael, maybe because I knew that and always had them supporting me, I started to stand on my own and not take shit from anyone, not even from my family. At eighteen I officially became the leader of the New York Institute, which came with alliances and negotiations, I had to set some people on fire to be taken seriously, but it worked out well in the end.

A: Underhill you Jace and Izzi go on a mission, this is your target, for now, he can change his appearance at any time, so the urgency.

Two hours later and I find myself with a mess in my hands.

JC: She's an Alec Shadowhunter.

A: At the moment she is just a mundane with the sight, which you recklessly endangered, and if she was a mundane, did you think about what would happen to this rune you put on her?

JC: Alec I ...

A: Forsaken is what we would be dealing with, and you brought it here, leaving us vulnerable to an unknown element.

JC: I didn't think about that.

A: Of course not, armament room, two days.

JC: this ...

A: I can do it for a week.

0o0o0o0o0

Iz: The vampires took the mundane.

A: Don't move a finger, I'm coming.

I arrived and the girl was making a scandal, she didn't run blindly because Underhill was holding her.

Iz: Come on Andy we have to find the mundane.

A: And by invading Du Mort do you think you will achieve something?

C: Simon is my best friend, I have to help him.

A: Think about it before dragging it into an unfamiliar situation, you left without warning anyone, yet put a mundane at risk, not to mention allowing the mundane to enter the institute.

JC: Alec we just ...

A: There are five minutes to go back to the institute and wait for me there, I will solve this situation.

A: here is your friend, now your punishment for insubordination.

C: That's not fair.

A: You broke rules and should be punished, do you want to be a Shadowhunter? This involves obeying the chain of command, knowing the laws and what you can and can't do. Jace, you'll clean the toilets for a week, Isabelle you'll clean the library and clean book by book, Underhill you'll train Miss Fray, and none of you are allowed to leave the institute until further notice.

If I?

A: You are forbidden to return for a week, a shadowhunter will be watching you.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Iz: you should let go more Alec, we're in a rave, and although your hair is exotic, your frown helps nothing.

A: Give me the Izzi necklace.

Iz: Al ...

A: now Isabelle.

Iz: You're no fun.

A: We're not here to have fun, but to meet Magnus Bane.

-And then cutie wants to have fun.

A: Squeeze my butt again and I turn you into a crisp.

\- it was a bad guy.

A: I will patrol the perimeter.

I roam around and get back in time to catch a member of the cycle from behind them and Magnus manages to escape.

C: Can we track you with this?

A: is the pope catholic?

We arrived at a warehouse in the industrial area.

JC: I don't think it's a warlock's lair.

A: Valentine and his men are already here.

Iz: One day you'll have to tell me how you do it.

I saw a little girl being attacked and stood in front of her.

A: Close your eyes.

I threw a fireball at him and those closest to him, seeing that they couldn't beat them, started running, and saw Izzi approaching me.

A: Take care of her and you Clary, don't disturb.

I ran into the apartment and managed to get another rogue this time with an arrow. Magnus finished knocking him down.

A: very good.

M: It could have been better ... Hi, I'm Magnus, I don't think we were formally introduced.

A: Alec Lightwood.

M: diminutive for Alexander?

A: yes, better check the others before they kill each other, tell me that the little girl's father is still alive?

M: Zoe?

A: I left her with my sister.

M: Her father is injured, but he'll be fine.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

A: They'll have to summon the demon without me.

C: Don't you think you're being selfish?

A: Don't you think you're being hasty? The demon won't help you if he finds me here, my protection will interfere with the spell.

JC: Alec is right Clary, summoning the demon with him here won't work.

C: He has a temper.

Iz: Alec had to take over the institute very early, that along with Michael's mark put him in the public eye and many shadowhunters were upset to take orders from a teenager, he had to impose himself, the consequence is that he does not tolerate disrespect, of any kind, and he's short.

C: What does being short have to do with it?

JC: People tend to underestimate you.

0o0o0o0o0

A: how was it?

JC: Someone dropped their hands and we had to kill the demon.

A: That is, we spend it for nothing.

JC: Alec doesn't be so hard.

A: Tell me this when you are dying and need urgent healing.

00000

AU: I'm sorry Alec she disappeared, I turned for a second to talk to a friend and she ran away.

A: I understand Andy, I'm going after her.

I went after her, only to find her in her old house and she and her friend were caught by the wolves and Jace greeted me with four stones in hand.

A: She and Sheldon disappeared while I watched the fire escape, I got distracted.

JC: was the mundane here?

Did you hear what I said? I said they both disappeared, it was a car with no license plate and I don't know where they took it.

JC: What did you do from Alec?

A: You know, enough, I'm sending other hunters.

JC: You should take care of her.

A: Don't worry I will take care of the situation very well.

In the next few days I ignored Jace's phone calls, Anael told me he was fine, just wanted my help out of the mess the four got into and involved Magnus too.

0000000

A: This is Lydia Branwell she will take care of your training from now on, you three are forbidden to leave the institute, Jace will take care of the housekeeping for a month, whatever you are told to do, you will do no complaints, me from your hand.

I drew the rune that would keep them trapped in the institute, no one but me could break this rune.

A: Izzi, you will clean all bathrooms for one month, if your attitude does not change you will be sent to different institutes permanently, I am not your brother or your parabatai, here I am your boss and I will not tolerate insubordination of two trained shadowhunters and a rookie I don't even know how to hold a sword, from now on you three have all their privileges revoked until further notice.

C: this ...

A: Mr. Bane's payment will come out of your allowance, and if I were you, Fairchild, I would remember that I am on thin ice and keep my hollow closed and my head down, you see.

JC: She understands.

A: I asked her Wayland.

C: I see.

A: Lydia she's all yours.

JC: What was that Alec?

A: I am taking care of the situation as I said I would.

I already knew where the cup was, but Anael and Michael told me to let Clary find it and only then hide it, while doing their punishments the troubled trio created no confusion, being punished in front of everyone must have lowered their crest a little bit and I got to talk more with Magnus.

'_We have a mission for you my son. '_

The mission was to find Tony Stark and give him an object, a necklace that would protect his mind from intrusion and only he could remove it and my phone, but only in case of life or death or if the world was ending. He didn't need to know that if he was dying and couldn't call me the angels would alert me. With a portal rune I came home, and what do I find? They didn't get out of punishment a day ago and have been caught at the police station, getting the clerk to ignore me, getting the tarot cards and getting out of it didn't cost me even twenty minutes, of course being a telepath helped me, but it still didn't. It's a seven-headed animal.

A: The letter and necklace will be safe here and my stele is the only one that can open this safe.

After everyone goes to sleep I did something I hated to do, I put the cameras in repeat and manipulated the minds of those who were working at night not to see me, took the letter and necklace and put it in the hidden safe that I put in my room without anyone knowing , there are times when having magic is very useful, in the morning nobody noticed anything and I was more rested.

\- perimeter invasion alert.

A: what is it now?

Iz: come from the back.

JC: Rafael? And he seems to carry someone in his arms.

C: oh my god Simon.

After a teenage drama I settled in with Rafael, Simon was proof that Camille broke the deal and turned a mundane against his will, now Rafael was the new vampire leader of New York.

A: Congratulations on the promotion can you handle it?

R: We solve our problems.

A: Feel free then, but if she runs away all that is left will be a pile of ashes.

R: Yes I know your reputation is well known.

A:Good.

00000

A: How did a Forsaken get past our protections?

JC: Alec are you alright?

Where were you?

C: Simon ran away and ...

A: and he has vampires looking for him.

C: I can help.

A: are you a vampire?

C: no but ...

A: What you can no longer go out during the day, is required to drink blood to survive? Will you have to see those you love to grow old and die, have to leave them alone because you are a danger to them? Tell me to have you been through this?

C: no but ...

A: Exactly, you cannot answer his questions, your presence will only hinder the transition process for him.

Mágico magical jibberish '(because I don't have the patience to invent something)

C: What was that?

A: Something that will force you to let the boy handle everything that is happening, if he comes to you you can talk, but you will not hinder his learning, his ideas are not well living in this case, he should learn from your mentor Rafael, your interference will only endanger his family.

C: You cannot be sure.

A: But I have, stay out of that subject.

Rob: Alec, Warlock Bane is already done.

A: Are the protections strong now? Nothing will pass?

MB: Even my magic has limitations, the protections won't stop the attack of the forgotten, but will slow them down long enough.

Rob: Extra time is precious.

MB: Don't say that until you receive my account.

A: The safety of everyone who lives here is priceless, come to my office.

MB: Forsaken's wound requires a special magic touch.

A: It's healing, my Mayan is taking care of it.

MB: If your Maya is so good, why didn't you take care of the protections?

A: My magic is an attacking force, it is pure instinct, if I made the protections, no one would come out alive from an invasion attempt and as Rafael showed, not every invader is hostile.

MB: I can teach you.

A: I don't know if my kind of magic is similar to that of your people.

MB: It costs nothing to know.

A: It's a date then Lord Bane.

00000000

A: Meliorn you are free to go.

-the cleave ...

A: There is no authority here when I took over this institute I made it very clear.

\- but Forsaken ...

A: The case has already been investigated, what would you have known if you had sought to know, Seelie's blood was from the watchmen slaughtered by Valentine, the angelic blood is pretty easy to know where it came from.

Mel: Thank you, Alec.

A: remind your queen of the consequences of pissing me off.

Mel: Believe me, she remembers

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Jace Izzi and Clary ran away with the decoy I left in the vault, I reached them before the portal thanks to Meliorn's warning.

A: what did you expect to achieve from this?

JC: Alec? How did you get here so fast?

A: Whatever your plan would never work out because these items are not the real ones.

C: where are they?

A: Not within your reach.

C: my mother ...

A: You're already safe at the institute, which you would know if you didn't run like a headless chicken.

Having informants in heaven helped a lot, not that they needed to know that little bit of information, we arrived at the institute, in the presence of the Clave representatives who came to fetch Meliorn and would have to leave empty-handed, and as an obvious choice of two archangels, They could not dispute the mortal crown with me, but I took advantage of all gathered to give the punishment of the three.

A: Isabelle Sophia Lightwood You are downgraded from your position and you will be required to report to the library, where will be your new post, no missions, no purchases and no departures from the institute, you will be treated as a trainee.

Izzi looked like she had sucked a lemon, she didn't like it at all, a trainee was a doormat of the other shadowhunters.

A: Jonathan Christopher Wayland you are downgraded to the trainee post and you must report to the arms room where your new post will be, no missions, no parties and no exits from the institute.

A: Clarissa Adele Fairchild-Morgenstern, as soon as your mother wakes up you will be transferred to Shanghai where you will begin your real training and focus there until the end of it, meanwhile you will be confined to your quarters.

The three of them looked like they wanted to shoot me, not only to be demoted, they had done it in front of the Clave representatives.

A: There is a hierarchy in this institute that you violated several times, this is your last chance to prove that you can follow orders and really put the safety of others above your interests, since you entered our world, you Clarissa Adele Fairchild- Morgenstern has been acting recklessly and endangering dozens of Shadowhunters at this institute, who have been relinquishing their obligations to run after you, and as their top contributors, who should know better, bearing in mind that they know our laws, Jonathan Christopher Wayland and Isabelle Sophia Lightwood, have done nothing to mitigate this behavior this will be the punishment of the three.

Valentine's end was very anticlimactic, Alec, Magnus, Clary, and Simon were in one of Camille's houses, Alec was very persuasive in pulling out her information, involved burning parts of her clothes with her still wearing them of course, so they managed to locate the white paper and Camille remained trapped in her coffin. Valentine found out and decided to make an attack, but Alec was already annoyed by Simon's chatter and Clary's grumbling about how unfair Alec was to her, so as soon as Valentine attacked wanting to get Clary and the Book, Alec lost and started throwing balls. of fire on those who tried to attack him and Valentine died along with his footmen, quite painfully, when help arrived, there was no need for them anymore.

MB: You have a strange fascination with fire.

A: People obey you when you throw fireballs at them, recruits run much faster after that.

MB: how about having that drink now?

A: I prefer not to drink alcohol on an empty stomach, how about dinner first?

MB: do you have somewhere in mind?

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Sebastian was captured when he tried to enter the institute with the identity of another hunter, this time Clave managed to catch him before Alec, it was three quiet years until the trio returned from their punishments.

A: This is the new scale of patrols.

AU: Yes sir.

L: let's keep things quiet you can go home, Alec.

I have found in these three years that sometimes a shadowhunter is chosen by an angel, or two, to be the angelic counterpart of the Warlocks, but only those who are able to reject any kind of prejudice, but in the last centuries the Nephilins have had a lot of prejudice and considered themselves superior to all other races, so no angel chose anyone until he was born. Of course, my predilection for setting fire to those who pissed me off made Michael and Anael so much fun to watch me, so they always gave me hints of things to come.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

I tried, but I started well and other ideas and ramifications popped into my mind, so there will be other versions of this theme in other fandoms, of course, this will be the only Malec version of this story.

FOR ADOPTION


End file.
